


next year, i could be just as good

by MaddieandChimney



Series: AU: Pour Some Sugar On Me [14]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oops, Stripper AU, pure christmas smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: "I am not doing elf on elf roleplay with you, Howard."
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: AU: Pour Some Sugar On Me [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	next year, i could be just as good

Maddie grins as she opens up the door to the bathroom, her long hair curled and resting over one shoulder, clad with a green Christmas hat that perfectly matches the green and red dress she’s wearing right then. It’s short, perhaps the most risqué thing she’s ever worn because if she even moves a little, the dress rides up ever so slightly, exposing the fact she is wearing absolutely nothing beneath. She wants to look sexy but she doesn’t want too much material getting in the way at Christmas.

She lifts her arm up as she leans against the doorway of their bedroom, the smile on her face seductive, not even looking at her boyfriend until she opens her mouth to talk, “So, Santa told me you’ve—” And then she’s cut off by the sound of his laughter _and_ hers, the two of them eying each other up for the first time when she realises he’s also gone for the sexy elf look – wearing an extremely low cut green and red shirt, alongside the same hat as the one she had bought.

Maybe she should have known that her stripper boyfriend would have a wide range of Christmas themed costumes considering this is the ninth one he’s worn in the past two weeks. He still looks sexy, his chest almost completely exposed and the red and white striped boxer shorts entirely too tight as it exposes him in all of the best ways possible. Although, and she’s sure he will agree, there’s still entirely too much material and she doesn’t know why either of them waste their time and patience in such ways.

He hasn’t even touched her yet and already her body feels as though it’s on fire, slowly stepping forward as the laughter dies down and he’s biting down on his lip, his gaze moving slowly down her body in a way that causes a wetness to pool between her legs. It’s as though he’s undressing her with his eyes, his tongue darting out over his bottom lip and she’s entirely certain she could see that look on his face every single day for the rest of her life. It causes a swell of pride within her, a level of satisfaction she’s never felt with another man before. Sure, she’s been told she’s beautiful more times than she would care to count but she’s never… _felt_ it before. And Howie makes her feel it without ever having to say it out loud, even though he does, as many times as he possibly can.

“Just two sexy elves taking a break from packing all those Christmas gifts—” He’s smirking at her and when he steps forward, she finds herself easily doing the same, the material of the dress rising up as she does and his eyes immediately flick down and it’s almost immediate, seeing the effect she has on him. Her self-esteem had grown far more than she ever could have anticipated over the last few months since the day she had bumped into the man who had given her a lap dance the night before. Everything had changed in that single moment and for the first time in her life, she had absolutely no regrets.

Even not then, when he was trying to invite her into some sort of kinky roleplay situation that she most definitely was not going to be a part of as she lets out a snort of laughter, shaking her head. “I’m not doing that with you.”

Howie’s head tilts to the side and the way he’s smiling at her is enough to drive her forward a little more as she takes a breath. “Did Santa tell you I’m on the naughty list this year?” His eyes are twinkling with the pure enjoyment of the moment, his smile growing wider with each passing second until she’s pressing her body against his and gripping at the material of his top.

“I am not doing elf on elf roleplay with you, Howard.” 

“Maybe you could pretend I’m a gift and unwrap me.”

That’s enough to get her to throw her head back in joyful laughter, her heart feeling full and so full of love for the idiot standing in front of her right then. “Just take it off.”

“You first.”

“No! You always get to wear the costumes, you take it off!” He’s about to open his mouth to protest, she can tell by the look in his eyes but then her lips are on his neck and her teeth graze down to his collarbone, taking her time to leave her own mark there, eliciting a moan from the man. “Take,” Her hands move down towards his boxers, “it off…” The second she sinks down onto her knees in front of him, she knows she’s won. His eyes have darkened and his breathing is getting heavier as his hand moves to the top of her head, the hat so easily discarded so he can grip onto her hair. The boxers are gone, discarded a few seconds after her knees have hit the floor and their eyes meet when she tilts her head up. “And the top.”

Whatever he groans out is incomprehensible, letting go of her hair only to yank the top over his head, throwing it somewhere across the room blindly before his fingers curl around her hair, tightening when she wraps her own hand around his erection, ensuring she keeps eye contact when she wraps her mouth around him, revelling in every single moan that falls from his lips with each and every flick of her tongue. She loves the power she has over him, even when he wants to be stubborn, she knows exactly how to win him over and right then, watching his eyes close and his head tilt back as he grips onto her hair, trying to resist the urge to cum for her right there and then, she feels nothing short of powerful.

“Maddie, I swear to god—I’m not going to last—” It’s with innocence that she pulls back ever so slightly to circle her tongue along the tip of his cock before she’s shrugging her shoulders and standing up, kissing him deeply as way of distracting him before she shoves him backwards onto the bed.

“So, have you been naughty or nice this year?”

“Oh, naughty, definitely naughty—” His voice is a breathy whisper, his cheeks are flush and there is nothing she loves more than him trying not to completely fall apart so soon in front of her. He has stamina, more so than any man she’s ever been with but that’s his one weakness. Her mouth wrapped around him is the guaranteed way to have his knees weakening and his words ineligible within seconds.

He’s naked and he’s staring at her in the way that causes a tension to rise in her stomach so quickly before she moves to straddle his lap, hands running down his chest, fingernails leaving marks in their wake as she bites down on her bottom lip. “Hmm, guess you don’t deserve any gifts then.”

“Maybe you can show me what I’m missing and I’ll try and do better next year.” He’s quick off the mark as always, his eyes alight with smugness as she grins down at him before she lifts her hips up, watching him adjust himself accordingly before she slides down onto him with a moan of his name. It takes them a second to find their pace, his hips so easily meeting hers without any need for words, their heavy breathing filling the otherwise silent room before she leans down and he tilts his head up so their lips can meet and her hands move to wrap around both of his wrists so she can hold his arms above his head.

It’s their first Christmas together, only just gone midnight having both just wanted to spend as much of the morning tied up in each other as they possibly could before they had to head over to spend the day with her brother and his husband and their son. Hours where they absolutely would have to keep their hands and lips off each other, so they wanted to lap up every single moment they possibly could right then, the fabric of her costume brushes against his chest when he lifts himself up with enough strength that she’s forced to let go of his arms with a pout. At least until his lips are on her shoulder and his chest is pressed up against hers, his arms wrapping tightly around her when he changes the pace, thrusting up faster and harder, his breath against her skin before he bites down hard enough to leave yet another mark she’ll have to cover up.

It’s Maddie’s turn to throw her head back, moaning his name, nails digging into his shoulders, unable to keep up with the movement of his hips as he holds her in place, his grip on her body tight and she realises that, not for the first time, she’s lost all control if the situation and she can’t bring herself to care when the preverbal band snaps a few minutes later. The moan of his name that so easily falls from her lips as she does seems to reverberate off the walls, her breathing heavy as his movements slow.

He gives her a second to calm her thumping heart down, but there’s no warning when suddenly, her back hits the mattress and her legs hook over his shoulders when he slams into her once more, giving her no time to catch her breath from the first Howie induced high. “I’ve heard you’ve been a good girl this year,” He whispers against her lips when he pulls back enough, “a very,” the words are emphasised by his teeth sinking down into her bottom lip until she can taste blood and his hips jut into hers hard enough that she finds herself being shifted up the bed a little more, “good girl.” He’s relentless in each thrust, his lips moving down to her covered breasts as he bites down on her hardened nipples through the fabric, as she clutches at any part of his body she can possibly reach, barely able to think or to breathe when her name falls from his lips a few seconds later.

Maddie is so completely lost in everything that is Howie, her hands moving up to grip at his hair before she finds himself whimpering his name when the tension rises in her stomach for the second time in barely ten minutes and she knows he’s not far off either when his movements start to falter and he buries his head in her neck, her heels digging into his back as hard as she can before her release comes and he follows barely a few seconds later.

“Merry Christmas, Maddie.” Falls from his lips after listening to their heavy breathing for what seems like an eternity, just completely breathing him in as she wraps her arms tightly around him and he shifts his body enough so she can drop her legs from his shoulders.

She smiles, remembering that she had spent the previous Christmas working because she didn’t want to explain to her brother that she felt as though her sadness and loneliness was intruding on a nice day between him, Eddie and Christopher for what would have been their first Christmas a family. This one would be different, full of more joy than she could have ever imagined as he rolls off her and she finds herself following him, wrapping her legs around his when her head rests on his chest and her hand on his stomach, “Merry Christmas, Howie.”


End file.
